


Overlap

by akire_yta



Series: prompt ficlets [254]
Category: Leverage
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-17
Updated: 2016-05-17
Packaged: 2018-06-08 23:50:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6880555
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akire_yta/pseuds/akire_yta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: trcunning wanted "Leverage OT3 are working a mark and half way through realize Tara is already working the same mark."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overlap

Tara rubbed the bridge of her nose, careful not to smudge her makeup. “Parker, you can’t call dibs on a mark.”

Parker was pretty much full on pouting. “We saw him first.”

Tara turned to Eliot in silent appeal. The bastard was smirking as he shrugged. “That does sound like dibs to me.”

Parker nodded her thanks at Eliot before turning back to Tara, lips now pursed in thought. “Trade? We get him…”

“And I get?” Tara asked slowly.

“There’s this Saudi prince still on our little list,” Hardison piped up from where he was perched at the breakfast bar, tapping away on his phone. “Or the son of a Swedish multi billionaire. Ladies choice.”

Tara sighed, then reached up an undid her hair. “Gimme the Swede. It’s been ages since I’ve been skiing.”


End file.
